Las que bailan con el demonio blanco
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Hijikata desea regresar a la vida a su amada Mitsuba y para ello se adentra al bosque para pedirle a las brujas que habitan en el, puedan cumplir su deseo, sin embargo, con ellas no es el trato. (Mi primer AU de Gintama) Advertencias: ligero yaoi y yuri, gore, terror y magia. R-16 OneShot


**Hola de nuevo. Sí ando muy activa en los fics porque quiero acabar todas las locas historias que tengo en la mente y así poder dedicarme a mis proyectos.**

 **Este fic está inspirado en un fic de mi querido Paxito (acá Trigreton, si son fans de Saint Seiya igual les recomiendo mil sus fics…) llamado Brujas, que hizo para un especial de Halloween de Saint Seiya pero yo quise hacer mi Remix y obvio le pedí permiso a él para poder escribir y usar los personajes de Gintama.**

 **Este fic tiene mucha magia, mucho surrealismo, cachonderia y erotismo. Personajes, Hijikata, Gintoki, Mitsuba (se menciona) Saachan, Tsukuyo, Tae, Mutsu y Kagura.**

 **Advertencias:** _gore, erotismo, terror, yuri, yaoi. Quizá un poco de OoC en Kagura._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Sorachi son todos tuyos… ¿por qué no eres mío tú?_

 **-o-**

 **Las que bailan con el demonio blanco**

Antes que cayera la noche, logró internarse en el bosque. Tenía, frío, miedo y no dejaba de tiritar. Los árboles eran inmensamente grandes, no logró ver sus ramas. Los troncos, erguidos a su alrededor, como si se trataran de una fortaleza. Las hierbas comenzaron a despedir sus aromas, frescos y dulces. La tierra estaba húmeda, había dejado de llover antes que él llegara a ese punto. Miró el mapa, estaba seguro que faltaba poco para llegar. Sobre el papel, un símbolo similar al infinito pero con caracteres chinos a su alrededor le señalaban el lugar. Aún dudaba en continuar pese haber llegado tan lejos…

Quiso ver el cielo pero ni eso logró divisar, ya que los árboles se juntaban en la parte superior, como si se contaran un secreto, igual que un grupo de niños. La miseria que lo acompañaba le dio valor para seguir y encontrarlas.

Recordar el motivo por el que tomó ese viaje lo hacía dar pasos firmes. Su gran amor. Ella fue víctima de la peste negra. No pudo despedirse al morir ya que fue aislada de la ciudad, llevada a un convento donde los leprosos, enfermos y desahuciados terminaban. Su amada Mitsuba había sido mordida por una rata una mañana, comenzó a tener fiebres y escalofríos, hasta que tuvo que irse a morir lejos de él.

Quería volver a verla.

Así que gracias a las leyendas, decidió ir en busca de las _Driades_. Ellas cumplían deseos y daban favores a los humanos. Se aseguró de llevar suficiente oro para pagar el precio. Tuvo que dejar su puesto como asistente del secretario de palacio para encaminarse. No se arrepintió.

Quería volver a verla.

No sabía con que se encontraría. Escuchó que eran seres de los bosques, especie de hadas y brujas. Vivían en la naturaleza y de ella vivían. Algunos relatos dicen que eran humanas que llegaron ahí por el llamado de la Triple Diosa. Otros que no existen, que son las flores, la maleza y el viento.

No tenía ninguna expectativa de lo que sucedería o si de verdad las encontraría. No estaba muy lejos la fuente que señalaba el mapa. Dudaba que existiera eso en medio de la nada, pero quien sabe, los hombres siempre han sido excéntricos y misteriosos, alguien pudo construirla en verdad.

Hijikata Toshiro miró un par de árboles que enredados entre sí, formaban un arco. Una especie de puerta y se detuvo frente a ella. Podía escuchar el canto de las aves aunque ya oscurecía, así como el fluir del agua. La luz que provenía de ese espacio era igual al medio día.

Cerró los ojos para tomar valor y entrar. El recuerdo de Mitusba estaba fresco. Podía sentir su piel suave, el aroma de sus cabellos, la voz musical que decía su nombre.

Quería volver a verla.

Cruzó el umbral. Una luz cegadora le impidió la vista y los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El calor era como el de las playas y la humedad como los bosques de invierno. Una vez se adaptó su cuerpo al lugar, abrió los ojos. Un jardín con una fuente de mármol se presentaba ante él. Aves de colores, insectos brillantes y una cascada con peces tornasolados lo sorprendieron. Jamás creyó que existiera esa belleza dentro del bosque.

Caminó hasta la fuente y tal como lo decía el relato, hecho tres monedad de plata, a la espera del grupo de _Dríades._

Pasaron un par de minutos y nada sucedió. Se sintió estúpido y desesperado se echó a llorar. Aferró sus manos a la tierra mientras sus lágrimas caían estrepitosamente como lluvia sobre las pequeñas hojas. Su corazón se hacía pequeño y más pequeño al sentirse desolado.

Quería volver a verla.

De pronto las aves dejaron de cantar, no hubo más brillos de insectos y el agua silenciosa, era ya un pequeño chorro. Su espalda se sintió extraña, como si muchos ojos cayeran sobre él. Se sintió observado. Despacio se puso de pie y limpió su llanto. Miró en todas direcciones. Del otro lado de la fuente, saliendo de un rayo dorado, caminaba una mujer de cabellos rubios, su vestido negro era sumamente provocador, dejando ver sus grandes pechos.

Intimidado se quedó de pie. Ella lo observó detenidamente desde una distancia prudente. De arriba abajo, inspeccionado su rostro, el cabello, las manos y las piernas firmes. Hijikata tragó saliva, torpemente dijo su nombre y se arrodillo. Pidió que le ayudara a regresar a Mitsuba.

La rubia sonrió casi con burla y placer, no contestó. A la espera de una respuesta, sintió dos presencias más. Una mujer de cabellos lilas con un bello vestido blanco y zapatos rojos se acercó para acariciar su cabeza. La otra mujer, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un vestido azul y una vara de madera en su mano derecha.

― Hace mucho tiempo que no viene un hombre― dijo la mujer de cabellos lilas― nuestro señor esta curioso.

Hijikata no sabía si levantarse o quedarse ahí, de rodillas, a los pies de esas mujeres siniestras. Su presencia lo oprimía, podía sentir su poder.

― ¿Qué es lo que deseas, hombre?― preguntó la castaña con voz grave y seria. Ella daba más terror porque no expresaba nada con su bello rostro.

― Quítate los zapatos, estas en un recinto sagrado― ordenó una joven con voz ruda. Llevaba un vestido rosa y sus cabellos oscuros en una coleta.

Instantáneamente, Hijikata se descalzó y dejo que la tierra tocará sus pies cansados y sucios. Las miradas que le dedicaban las cuatro mujeres, eran incomodas y quizá un poco lascivas.

― Toda la ropa, quítate toda la ropa― volvió a mandar la misma mujer.

Sus compañeras sonreían divertidas sin perder detalle. Los movimientos de Hijikata eran torpes, casi inútiles. No se quejó, él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperar a Mitsuba. Se lo juró a su cuñado y a su propio hermano. No volvería sin Mitusuba.

Una vez desnudo, cubrió con pudor sus partes íntimas con las manos. Ellas parecían muy divertidas con esa acción. La rubia se acercó y paso su mano por las mejillas de Toshiro. Sus manos eran frías, su piel fue cadavérica por un momento, al ver a través de sus ojos, vio a la muerte y cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto.

― Tienes la piel suave. Él dice que sí― fue su respuesta. Se alejó despacio haciendo una reverencia.

― Hueles bien… canela y coco― aspiró la de cabellos lilas en su nuca. Hijikata sintió escalofríos, pues no se percató de su presencia.

Después de ver alejarse a la peli-lila, observó el andar de la castaña. Su presencia lo hizo cerrar los ojos. No entendió que sucedía pero pudo sentir su mano pasando alrededor de su cuerpo sin tocarlo, como si buscara algo invisible en él. Después dijo: "Su alma es pura… tiene un color amarillo y blanco" Al final, la joven ruda y crítica acercó su oreja al pecho pálido de Hijikata. Ella escuchó atentamente el latido de su corazón y derramó una lágrima que sostuvo en su mano izquierda.

― Se ha rotó tu corazón.

Las cuatro mujeres se pararon frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo. Esperaba que respondieran, un sí o un no, el precio, el costo. ¿Cuál sería el sacrificio?

― Por favor― se limitó a decir, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Ellas no respondieron. Una a una paso de él dirigiéndose a la cascada. Las vio desnudarse y sumergirse en las aguas. Por un momento creyó que lo estaban invitando y no quería tocar a otra mujer que no fuese Mitsuba, era repulsivo. Sin embargo, lo haría si fuera el caso. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, pero la voz de una niña lo detuvo.

― ¿A dónde vas? El caldero aún no está encendido― giró para encontrarse a una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos azules.

Era muy pequeña, más pequeña que las otras, no sólo de edad si no de estatura. Llevaba un vestido rojo del cual escurría sangre. Las mujeres siguieron nadando tranquilamente en la cascada.

― Sólo quiero recuperar a mi mujer. Ayúdenme.

De rodillas frente a la niña quien sonrió complacida. Dijo algo sobre los humanos y su peculiar forma de pedir favores. Y al igual que las otras, lo ignoró y fue a nadar con ellas. Las vio divertirse, reír y mostrar sus cuerpos sin vergüenza. Afortunadamente su cuerpo no reaccionó a sus encantos. Ellas disfrutaban entre ellas los placeres que se les niega a los hombres, a los pecadores, a los mundanos que no pueden entrar a ese paraíso.

Las _Driades_ habían ignorado la petición de Hijikata. Humillándolo de una forma sutil. Así que lo quiso intentar, probablemente tendría la misma repuesta una y otra vez, pero quería probar y no irse con las manos vacías.

― Haré lo que sea― dijo de pronto Hijikata.

Ellas dejaron de nadar pero no lo miraron. Fue como si escucharan un ruido ajeno, luego continuaron besándose, tocando sus cuerpos. La niña las observaba curiosa desde una pequeña roca.

― ¿Cuál es el precio? Lo pagaré… por favor. Sólo quiero volver a verla.

― No son a ellas a quienes debes pedir los favores, hombre. Es a mí.

La voz provenía de todas partes, bajo de la tierra, de la fuente, el cielo, los árboles, de aquellas mujeres que al escuchar la voz comenzaron a hacerse el amor entre las cuatro. Hijikata nervioso miró en todas direcciones. Los gemidos de las _Driadres_ no le dejaban concentrarse y por un momento se sintió excitado, caliente. El agua comenzó a hervir y mientras ellas restregaban sus cuerpos un hombre hermoso de cabello blanco y piel de luna salió de la fuente. Al mismo tiempo ellas tenían un orgasmo, pudo escucharlas gemir y gritar al mismo tiempo. La risa de la niña fue lo que rompió el cuadro erótico.

El hombre en medio de la fuente, desnudo igual que él. El agua cristalina se tornó plateada. Tenía un brillo similar al amanecer que combinaba con el santuario. Rápidamente, las mujeres salieron del agua, se vistieron y corrieron a los pies de aquel hombre magnificente que sonreía a Hijikata con familiaridad.

― ¡Muévanse zorras! ¡Mi señor necesita vestirse!― gritó la niña que reía con malicia. De sus cabellos rojos salían dos pequeños cuernos. La hacían ver demoniaca. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en él de forma retadora.

Al instante, las mujeres hicieron aparecer telas finas de un blanco puro e inmaculado. Despacio él salió de la fuente. La de cabellos oscuros que le dio órdenes, secó su piel con una tela de satín azul. Lo vio ser vestido con suma delicadeza por la rubia y la de cabellos lilas, colocaron un haori blanco con las olas del mar dibujadas en las mangas. La castaña puso unas sandalias plateadas con cuidado en sus pies blancos. Si llegaban a tocar su piel lo hacían de forma dulce.

― Deja de mirar a las putas… quien te quiere es mi señor― habló la niña pelirroja― te observó desde que entraste al bosque. Él lo puede ver todo. Te deseó desde que te vio. Eres afortunado.

Hijikata estaba intrigado por la forma que se expresaba hacia ellas y como ellas eran obedientes a ese hombre. Nunca había visto un ser tan bellamente ataviado, con telas finas y joyas, a no ser las figuras de la iglesia. Su presencia le dio cierta paz pero también miedo. Sus ojos rojos resaltaban sobre sus enormes pestañas blancas, sus labios tenían un blanco azulado como si estuvieran congelados.

Al terminar de vestirlo. Las mujeres se arrodillaron tras él. Aquel ser lo miraba detenidamente. Hijikata sintió una confianza ajena. Sus manos dejaron de cubrir su masculinidad. Abrió ligeramente los labios. La presencia de ese hombre le hizo sentirse alucinado.

― El precio eres tú― anunció la niña demoniaca― nuestro señor te quiere a ti.

Hijikata intrigado no supo que responder. Había dicho que pagaría el precio pero en sus planes no estaba ser el mismo el pago.

― ¿Qué quiere de mí?― preguntó Toshiro al hombre blanco.

― Se mío―dijo en un suspiro.

Las mujeres se alejaron despacio y cada una caminó hasta quedar tras de él. Sintió de nuevo sus ojos sobre su espalda.

― ¡Enciendan el caldero, perras! Mi señor va a hacer un milagro.

Cada una de las cuatro mujeres, desaparecieron de la escena. Hijikata no pudo ver lo que hacían a sus espaldas, porque se sentía sumamente atraído a los ojos rojos y la blancura de aquel hombre. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? No había escuchado hablar de él. Las _Driades_ lo obedecían y le servían. Quizá era un demonio, porque en los mitos, las brujas sirven al diablo. Aunque más parecía un hermoso ángel, igual a las pinturas de la capilla, igual a los santos.

― ¿Quieres verla de nuevo?― preguntó el hombre.

Hijikata asintió débilmente. Estaba consternado y nervioso por el pago, quería aclarar los puntos. Mientras tanto, las mujeres preparan un caldero, el fuego, cáliz y una daga tras él. Escuchaba sus cantos en susurros, oraciones o hechizos que sonaban musicales. La pequeña niña se acercó a ellas y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del caldero.

― Se mío y la volverás a ver.

La voz de aquel hombre era grave y delicada, sentía una caricia en su piel cada vez que entonaba una consonante.

― ¿A qué se refiere? Explícitamente, quiere… que yo y usted, tengamos sexo.

La sonrisa del demonio blanco fue lacónica y triste.

― Los humanos no comprenden― explicó mientras se acercaba a él― te quiero para mí. Necesito alimentarme. Hace muchos años que no viene un hombre. Sólo vienen mujeres a pedir estupideces y si son muy bonitas y complacientes, las hago mis _Dríades._

Hijikata tragó en secó. Sintió su presencia mucho más cerca. Era cautivadora y apabullante, no pudo escapar. Tampoco dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos rojos. Quiso entender sus palabras, pero todas ellas lo aterraban. Miró a las pobres jovencitas tomadas de las manos haciendo una espiral alrededor del círculo. La niña pelirroja las golpeaba con una rama de muérdago mientras decía palabras en otro idioma. Imaginó que ellas habían pagado el precio. Eran suyas.

― ¿Me quieres retener como a ellas?― preguntó Hijikata.

― Hace mucho tiempo que no veo hombres― dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello negro― la última vez tomé al marido de ella― señaló a la castaña que con los ojos cerrados movía su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha― me lo entregó a cambio de poder. Antes de él, un hombre hermoso de cabellos negros, aun los conservó como recuerdo y antes de él… un muchacho tuerto, llegó aquí extraviado, antes de eso… miles, millones. Pero tú, eres distinto a ellos. Me gustas.

Luego de aquella confesión, le plantó un beso apasionado. El aliento del de cabello blanco era fresco y frío. Fue como besar al invierno, con todo y nieve en la garganta. No le disgusto. Y sólo con pensar que Mitsuba regresaría,la vería correr por los campos de trigo. Abrir los ojos y saludar a su hermano. Ella caminaría por las calles en busca de flores. Mitsuba sería feliz. Valía la pena entregarse al diablo.

Mientras en su mente estaba la garantía de la vida de Mitsuba. Aquel demonio blanco lo llevó al centro del círculo que formaron las _Dríades_ , brujas, ancianas, elfas, ya no sabía que eran. Trato de definir sus rostros pero cambiaban constantemente. El demonio besaba su cuerpo y acariciaba de forma placentera. El fuego del caldero hervía y las llamas eran guiadas por la niña pelirroja al cielo.

Ellas se colocaron en cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Las vio levantar copas al cielo y las ramas de los árboles mostraron la bóveda celeste mientras aquel demonio se abría paso entre su cuerpo. Abrió sus piernas para acomodarse en su interior. Despacio embestía al ritmo de los cantos de las brujas.

Él era hermoso, lo quería besar toda la noche, sentir su piel y aferrarse a los cuernos que comenzaron a salir de su cabeza. Sintió lo afilado de sus colmillos cuando mordió su hombro. Sus ojos rojos eran más profundos y la piel se sentía áspera. Por dentro sintió su miembro crecer y ahondar más, lo que le provocó dolor y un grito desgarrador. Sintió su sangre salir de su orificio y pidió se detuviera.

El ritual estaba abierto, el fuego encendido, el caldero listo y él estaba preparado.

Las manos que vio finas y delgadas de aquel hombre, se deformaron a unas garras blancas, como las de un león albino. Una mordida en su cuello hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Aún podía sentir las arremetidas en su interior y ver a las mujeres girar sobre su eje mientras cantaban.

Intentó alejarse pero no sentía sus piernas ni sus brazos. El rostro del demonio blanco había cambiado, deformado y casi desencarnado. No se percató en que momento le había arrancado la pierna y masticaba su mano derecha. Sintió su propia sangre caliente bañarlo y ensuciar la piel clara de aquel diablo.

No supo si era un pensamiento o la realidad, pero antes de que sus ojos fueran devorados, vio a Mitsuba caminar desconcertada en medio de las calles, preguntando por él, asustada de la vida. Perseguida por el pueblo que no comprendía porque una bruja había regresado a la vida.

 **-o-**

 **Espero que no se asustarán, de nuevo yo haciendo cosas nuevas y fuera de este fandom, pero la verdad deseaba con todas mis ganas escribir este fic, mágico, gore, sangriento, yaoi y yuri. Dudas comentarios, etc. Ya saben**

 **Gracias por leer de antemano, saludos =)**


End file.
